In order to meet the user's sensory needs on the screen, screens of mobile terminals tend to adopt narrow bezels. An ultimate is a full screen. As indicated by its name, in a full screen, the entire or most of the area of the screen is used for display.
In order to improve a screen-to-body ratio of a terminal, the screen develops from an aspect ratio of approximately 16:9 to an aspect ratio of approximately 18:9. However, a front-facing camera and a light intensity sensor need to be placed in the front of the screen. Irregular-shape cutting is performed in an upper region of the screen to generate a notch and thus make room for the front-facing camera and the light intensity sensor. However, such screen cannot fully expand the screen area regardless of how the screen ratio is increased.